


The Space Prince: SS AU Concept

by AceGuitarist10



Series: Tj’s SS Shots & Concepts! [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGuitarist10/pseuds/AceGuitarist10
Summary: Roman accidentally became a space prince, and is now on the other side of the galaxy, tangled up in red tape, while unknown to him some aliens are on Earth shapeshifted to take his place.Or, Logan has no common sense, Patton is traumatized and is on the verge of a burnout, Janus is concerned, Remus is just along for the ride, Roman just wants to go home, Virgil just wants his best friend and make amends, and Thomas wishes he was just a tad bit meaner to say “I told you so”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tj’s SS Shots & Concepts! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Space Prince: SS AU Concept

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salt In The Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188627) by [plumcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumcat/pseuds/plumcat). 



> CW: past violence (brief, non-graphic, person in question is alive and fine) past jail time.

Roman

  * the space prince himself 
  * Virgil’s best friend
  * Thomas’ favourite uncle
  * currently estranged from said best friend (vague events of salt in the snow by unprintable-this-bell occurred)
  * and is the prince of Sinophage
  * Violet Honor
  * met some aliens after they crashed behind his second favourite diner
  * helped them repair their ship
  * apparently this is grounds for becoming a space prince
  * is now currrently 5 solar systems away from earth trying to get himself out of the diplomatic mess
  * misses his best friend and Thomas dearly



Virgil

  * he exceeds in being a jerk and moping
  * Roman’s best friend of 7 years, and Thomas’ father
  * doesn’t really know what’s happening, but he just wants his best friend back, even though these aliens are cool
  * has quite a bit to apologise to Roman for



Thomas

  * only one with a brain cell
  * thinks his father should listen to him more (he’s right)
  * more eat the rich than Canon C!Thomas
  * first suspected something was up 



Logan 

  * one of the four aliens in charge of making sure Roman’s absence goes unnoticed
  * so he does the logical thing anyone would do and impersonates Roman
  * one of the four aliens impersonating Roman
  * can shapeshift into different humanoid races
  * Remus and Patton are his idols
  * punk logan maybe



Remus

  * is in this for the giggles
  * actually does a good job of impersonating Roman, when he wants to
  * after the conclusion, decides to live on earth as Roman’s “long lost twin”
  * is a famous person who doesn’t actually suck on his planet



Patton

  * gonna burn himself out one of these days
  * can actually impersonate Roman decently but get’s too caught up in other people
  * which is why the others conspire to give him the least amount of work possible
  * this distresses him even more, for their sake
  * also because this reminds him of a certain period of his life where he had to fight to be heard, and he really doesn’t like that
  * he once punched someone over it, resulting in an accident that led to him going to jail and he feels really guilty about it
  * he also might have a teeny bit of trauma over going to jail and the whole accident but no biggy 
  * his current sweet dad thing actually partially sprung from the whole situation and the fact that before it he was a lot like Logan
  * he doesn’t know who the real him is now



Remy

  * alien get away driver



Emile

  * alien get away driver 2



Janus

  * (can’t believe I forgot about you 😔)
  * carries around a long stick
  * nothing special, except it’s a sturdy stick v good at whacking 
  * he goes into a (carnival?) as roman w Remus and p,AUs whack a mole but with the stick
  * long story short, (the real) roman and Remus are no longer allowed there
  * him and Thomas, disaster duo + Logan + Remus = apocalypse (m)
  * angst? are you calling me? 
  * I can hear you, but I won’t




End file.
